La persona a la que amo
by vkyta-hyuuga
Summary: La castaña volvió a cerrar los ojos, cayendo poco a poco en la inconsciencia, y antes de perder sentido recibiendo lo que jamás pensó:… un cálido beso del shinobi del que se enamoró...


Poco a poco regresaba a la realidad, todo era borroso y confuso, su cabeza parecía tener un tapón en algún sitio el cual no la dejaba pensar con claridad y escuchaba ruidos sordos y ahogados como si se encontrara bajo el agua.

Se reconoció en el suelo, no sabía donde exactamente. Poco a poco recobraba los sentidos. Intentó respirar profundo para calmarse pero al hacerlo sintió una aguda punzada que taladraba su costado izquierdo, llevó su mano hasta su abdomen intentando encontrar la causa de aquella molestia. Sus ojos distinguieron un borrón rojo que le cubría la mano. Sangre. Intentó moverse, sentía como perdía energía a una velocidad récord, el dolor era equivalente a miles de cuchillos sumamente afilados que perforaban su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, la falta de oxígeno comenzó a hacer estragos en ella puesto que le era casi imposible respirar sin tener que doblarse de dolor cada que intentaba llenar sus pulmones del vital gas, intentó concentrarse de nuevo en su entorno, miró en todas direcciones. Nada, solo los restos de una batalla. Shurikens, kunais y armas de todo tipo regadas por doquier, huecos en el suelo y algunos árboles cortados por la mitad por alguna fuerza demoledora.

Imágenes borrosas llegaban a su mente como un montón de fotografías mal tomadas, llegaban todas de golpe y tan rápido que le dolió la cabeza. Como pieza faltante de un rompecabezas la ultima imagen armó las cosas, ahora todo era claro, recordaba todo…

\- _Maldición-_ balbuceó al mismo tiempo en que intentaba levantarse.

Sus piernas flaquearon pero sus esfuerzos por incorporarse continuaron. Logró ponerse en pie aferrándose al tronco de un árbol con una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba tapar lo más que podía la herida en su abdomen.

\- ¡ _Demonios!-_ soltó casi cayendo al suelo, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tenido que volverse a levantar después de ser traicionada por sus piernas una y otra vez. – _No puede ser, ¡no puede ser!, ¿Dónde está?-_ siguió caminando, buscando, lo último que recordaba era estar volviendo a casa y un minuto después estar enfrascada en una batalla con shinobis salidos de quien sabe dónde.

Por fin los sonidos llegaban a sus oídos fuertes y claros, podía escuchas objetos metálicos chocando entre si entre golpes y pisadas. Caminó unos metros gastando más energía de la que hubiera querido, llegó a una zona arbolada pero lo bastante despejada para poder ver lo que sucedía.

Reconoció a su compañero quien sostenía una ardua batalla contra otras dos personas, dos de muchas mas, puesto que tendidos en el suelo yacían varios cuerpos. Para ser sinceros dos personas no eran mucho problema, menos para el, pero ¿mas?, ¿cuando las cosas se habían salido de control?, es decir, la misión que les habían asignado no era nada del otro mundo, era la clásica misión trillada de transportar documentos de una aldea a otra, nada complicado. Eso era lo que ella había pensado cuando la hokague les hubo explicado el trabajo que harían…hasta ese momento.

Confiarse no era algo de lo que un ninja pudiera darse lujo, era de los puntos principales en la guía de "Lo que un ninja debe saber" que te daban cuando te graduabas de la academia.

Dejó lo que estaba pensando y volvió a concentrarse en su compañero que seguía luchando, algo no iba bien.

No era el número de oponentes a quienes se enfrentaba, sino su estado, sus heridas no mostraban ser graves, pero en su rostro podía apreciarse el cansancio y la desesperación. La chica se mantuvo a distancia incapaz de poder dar un paso mas observando como su compañero daba todo por derrotar a sus oponentes. Odiaba estar fuera, odiaba no poder hacer nada, la habían sacado de la jugada demasiado rápido.

Intentó acercarse, avanzó hasta que le fue realmente posible ver la escena a la perfección, deteniéndose una vez mas junto a un árbol del cual apoyarse y tomar aire, levantó la vista para evaluar la situación.

Había uno menos, ahora era una batalla de dos. Ataques, armas y jutsus eran lanzados con rapidez, y con un propósito en común: terminar con el combate bajo cualquier precio. Una gran explosión producida por el choque entre ambos oponentes hizo caer a la castaña al intentar protegerse de la fuerza de la onda expansiva. Rodó sobre sí misma intentando llenar de nuevo sus pulmones que con la caída habían cedido soltándolo todo, logró sentarse y miró a todos lados haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por enfocar lo que veía.

Temiendo lo peor la kunoichi retomó de nuevo la marcha. Detuvo su andar a medio camino notando que uno de los ninjas que se encontraban en el suelo intentaba reincorporarse. Reconoció con gran alivio que se trataba de su compañero, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo dejando rodar sobre sus mejillas lágrimas cristalinas que no eran más que felicidad, el estaba bien.

Logrando hincarse sobre el suelo el ninja levantó la vista, encontrándose con la figura de la joven quien aun continuaba de rodillas mirando al suelo y balbuceando cosas que no lograba entender.

\- _Tenten –_ dijo para sí mismo sorprendido de que su compañera se encontrara ahí, sabía que ella había tenido que moverse algunos metros para poder llegar hasta allí, sus ojos comenzaron a escanear a la chica con la velocidad inigualable que le brindaba su técnica ocular, revelándole que era casi un milagro que ella estuviera viva pues sus niveles de chakra estaban casi en cero y había perdido demasiada sangre.

Tenten volteó ante la sensación de haber escuchado una voz, justo delante de ella la persona a la que creía haber perdido momentos antes la veía fijamente, solo pudo responder llorando con más intensidad. Algo de lo que no se había percatado se movía entre las sombras lentamente detrás de su compañero con paso lento y sigiloso pero torpe a la vez, el ninja enemigo tampoco estaba muerto pero se encontraba en mal estado. Horrorizada por las intenciones del enemigo se levantó de un salto sorprendida de la facilidad con la que lo había hecho, sacando fuerzas de algún lugar comenzó a correr en dirección al shinobi quien seguía en el suelo.

\- ¡ _Neji!-_ gritó lo mas fuerte que sus pulmones se lo permitieron.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido, ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad de reaccionar. Tenten se encontraba en medio de el y de el otro shinobi, ella había recibido de lleno el golpe, pero, ¿cómo?, ¿Cuándo? El cuerpo de Tenten se encontraba inerte en el suelo bajo un charco de sangre. Levantó la vista para mirar al ninja enemigo, que se había quedado paralizado al ver como un par de ojos platinados lo miraban llenos de odio y en los que podía leer la firme sentencia de muerte. Levantándose de un solo movimiento Neji asestó un golpe fatal al ninja, quien calló inerte al suelo. Se apresuró a ver a su compañera y la levantó tomándola en sus brazos.

\- _Tenten, contéstame, ¿estas bien?-_ preguntó por primera vez sintiendo el cuerpo de la castaña lánguido, tenía el rostro pálido y la piel helada.

 _\- Tenten, por favor-_ llamó por segunda vez…nada.

\- ¡ _Maldición, abre los ojos!-_ había soltado con voz desesperada abrazando aún mas fuerte a la chica como si al hacerlo de esa manera estuviera impidiendo que se le fuera la vida

\- _Neji…estas bien, creí que no llegaría-_ dijo ella con voz débil y ojos levemente abiertos

- _Dios, en que estabas pensando, ¿por que hiciste eso?-_

- _Es lo menos que podría hacer…por la persona…a la que amo...-_

La castaña volvió a cerrar los ojos, cayendo poco a poco en la inconciencia, y antes de perder sentido sintió un calor inusual en sus labios, su corazón brincó sin control en ese momento pero lejos de sentir miedo, se sintió segura.

Intento tras intento, una y otra vez quiso hacerla reaccionar pero nada, juntó su frente con la de ella cerrando fuertemente los ojos deseando con su vida que todo fuera más que una simple pesadilla. Abrió sus ojos con la esperanza de que al hacerlo despertara en su habitación descubriendo que nada era verdad o que se había quedado dormido en algún lado durante un entrenamiento, lo que fuera, pero ella seguía frente a él con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera en un largo sueño, apartó un mechón de cabello de su cara deslizando la mano por la mejilla de la kunoichi y sin pensarlo un segundo más la cargó y empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus pies podían.


End file.
